Galimma
The main setting for the stories of the Outer Cosmos, Galimma, also known as the Living Cradle, the Living World, and the Wild Land is a large world home to a wide range of creatures, gods, and environs. It is a noticeably untamed, wild place untouched by the hands of gods, as it never at any point gestated a god within its crust as most developing worlds tend to. As a result of this, Galimman cultures tend to be uniquely agnostic and independent, thriving without a god's power or guidance. History Galimman history as cataloged by modern historians can be split into 5 distinct eras: Prehistory, the First Era, the Second Era, the Third Era, and the Fourth Era. Creation and Prehistory Galimma coalesced from a gathering of matter and mana as most worlds do, but uniquely did not gestate a god. The mana normally dedicated to creating one instead was concentrated into a core. This high concentration of mana, without any control from a higher being, was allowed to warp the land freely, giving way to some truly chaotic and twisted landscapes. The infantile Galimma was very prone to rapid change in geography and shape due to the fluctuation of energy within its crust. Life developed steadily, though often having little time to acclimate to the warping landscapes. Gods from off world often frequented Galimma's surface, shaping pieces of the unclaimed world to their own liking. Many of the races that still inhabit Galimma today are thought to have been made by one of these visiting gods. The Giants were thought to have formed around this time, when the Earthheart was still young. The climate of the free and young world changed with the arrival of the Goddess and her company of followers. The land would come under the direct protection of the mighty Goddess, and conflicts that had arisen between neighboring gods quickly calmed in her presence. Peace would remain in place while Galimma was under her watch until the Serpent trapped her deep within the caves of Subterra. First Era Following the Goddess' entrapment below the surface, the politics between visiting gods changed greatly, leading into the First Era. The varying gods took to their own devices and mostly left one another alone. Among these were Alupa, God of the Hunt, and Uma, God of the Pasture, a pair of gods that have feuded across the cosmos for ages. In their wake they brought the Lykoth and Ahapo races into existence respectively. Salashir the amphibious god rested within Galimma's many lakes, rivers and marshes, spawning forth the Sepiki and Golbrog peoples. Geography Planar Shape Galimma is a traditionally planar world, with a central flattened mass and a star-filled heaven above it. Resting high above the world is their Sun, which fluctuates in power creating their day-night cycle and providing heat to the surface; this is often personified as the opening and closing of a celestial eye. The center part of the world is occupied by the super-continent referred to simply as Galimma. Seen floating above the central landmass are several floating rocky islands and mini continents, collectively referred to as Skyhome. Surrounding the super continent and occasionally breaking inland is the Outer Sea, the source of most precipitation over Galimma. Further away from the center of the world lies the frigid Ice Sheets, where far from the sun's light the climate turns frigid and inhospitable. Galimma is host to a wide variety of environments and habitats. The majority of the world's topography consists of the supercontinent, also referred to as Galimma, as well as a few sparse seas, islands, and floating sky-isles. Much of the world's topography is warped and molded by the latent mana that exists within the world's crust, leading to fantastical and impressive landscapes that defy conventional geology. The majority of the world can be split up into one of 9 regions: Earthrym, Asara, Shalo Ra, Karthewood, Mogdarr, Pastoro, the Ice Sheets, Skyhome, and Subterra. Topographical Regions Earthrym At the epicenter of the world lies the monumental ruins of the old Gaulmar Empire, known as Earthrym. While much of Galimma bears the marks of the Gaulmar's massive terraforming, none match the intricately chiseled and carved cityscape of Earthrym, the metropolitan heart of the fallen empire. Made up of their ruined cities and abandoned citadels, the remaining districts of Earthrym have been largely taken over by mortal races, many descending from the former slaves to the Gaulmar. Asara To the east of Earthrym lies the sprawling dunes of Asara, an arid, dry region with a long history of war and bloodshed. In ages past contested by native kingdoms and tribes, and later the Gaulmar and Rhathiki superpowers, Asara is home to many unique and valued resources not readily found in other corners of Galimma. In modern times, the land has entered a new golden age with the advent of flight technology, and thrives in spite of the cruel heat and dryness. Shalo Ra The northeast portion of Galimma is dominated by the large sea called Shalo Ra. Many islands, reefs and even sunken Gaulmar ruins lie along the coasts of the northern sea, and are populated by many aquatic and sea-faring peoples. Despite having very warm and inviting weather normally, Shalo Ra is infamous for its sudden and disastrous tropical storms. Large cities have trouble growing along the coast, but fishing villages and small island communities thrive. Karthewood In the northwest parts of Galimma lies towering jungles of Karthewood, a massive sprawl of tangled trees, brambles and flora.Originally sprouting from an Offworld seed that crashed on Galimma millennia ago, the towering scrub and trees descended from that seed have created an immensely dense forest and one of the most biologically diverse locales in all of Galimma. Fed by the rains of Shalo Ra, the Karthewood is a thriving yet untamed wilderness, home to very few civilizations but a plethora of strange and vicious creatures known to attack intruders. Mogdarr To the south of Earthrym lies an impressive and jagged mountain range, and some of the greatest volcanic activity in all of Galimma. With constant eruptions and lava flow plaguing the base of these tall mountains, Mogdarr is an inhospitable and barren place, home to only a few well-adapted and rugged creatures. Despite the cruel conditions, there is plenty of ore to be found near the volcanoes, and the ash covering the valleys is valued across Galimma as a fertilizer. A few bold and daring merchants have been known to brave the volcanic region, but the volcanoes are known take the lives of the ill-prepared and rash. Pastoro Spreading across most of Galimma's western horizons is the relatively gentle landscape of Pastoro. Made up of rolling grasslands, large freshwater lakes, shallow mountain ranges, sparse forests, and a small sea, Pastoro is famed for its varied and unspoiled beauty. In the shadow of Earthrym's boastful and monumental landscape, the gentle hills of Pastoro serve as a reminder of what most of Galimma looked like before the Empire's grand terraforming of its surface. Pastoro is densely populated, and is a continuously growing locale, attracting people from all corners of Galimma to enjoy its serene and beautiful landscape. The Rocky Fjords The Springlands Southridge Ice Sheets The outer rim of Galimma is composed of the desolate Ice Sheets, a frigid land of tundra and permafrost. Being so far from the sun's touch, the Ice Sheets remain in a perpetual state of freezing temperatures, and are thus a very inhospitable landscape. In spite of the dangers of the cold wasteland, life has managed to sprout here and certain peoples and tribes have managed to eke out an existence amidst biting cold, brutal winds, and scarce resources. In the age of flight, the Ice Sheets have had little to offer the greater world, but expeditions have picked up popularity as they attempt to map out and explore the vast glacial wilderness. Skyhome Galimma's most iconic locales are often considered to be the floating islands of Skyhome. Originally raised aloft by the magic of the phoenix Rha'seska, these isles have floated far above Galimma's surface for eons. The floating continents are most famously home to the abandoned cities of the Rhathiki people, and in modern times the flying port-cities of Galimman humans. Kept warm from the rays of the sun, Skyhome is a temperate and lush environment, and host to a variety of unique ecosystems adapted for life many thousands of meters in the sky. Subterra Beneath the surface of Galimma lies a vast, labyrinthine series of tunnels and caves that burrows far below the world. Riddling beneath all the regions of Galimma, Subterra is hugely varied in its environs, ranging from fungal wetlands, underground rivers and lakes, ancient Gaulmar ruins, crystalline grottoes, to volcanic tunnels. Despite its distance from both the stars and the sun, Subterra is home to a tremendous variety of civilizations and cultures that have learned to tap directly into the hidden leylines of Galimma, though most have learned to sustain off very little light or mana. Denizens Galimma is home to a wide variety of lifeforms, both native developed life and foreign life introduced from the cosmos. Intelligent Races Avians * Kithi * Rhathiki Hunterborn * Brundar * Fen-Kit * Hyenni * Kaen * Lykoth * Savraj * Shadowfolk Earthkin * Baldob * Gaulmar * Giants * Goadon * Mulls * Troggen Marine Kind * Golbrog * Sepiki * Stygonians Shorewalkers * Kubundo * Kuupali * Maulgr Hoof-Kind * Ahapo * Uukpaluuk Porcine * Zubu Woodkin * Barkai * Phigorids * Twiglings * Wicker-Folk Other Natives * Ratkin Alien Races * Gremmin * Humans Wildlife * Runehorns * Mage-Birds Flora Category:Worlds Category:Galimma Category:Locations